venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Git Vepturegeng
Git Vepturegeng is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob prepares to evacuate his guests after the Jacob Manor shooting, but finds them in another form of danger; an electrical ghost attacks! Uninvited Vepturian marines and the Vepturegeng arrive, adding even more cooks to the broth. But will that spoil it? Plot Robert Jacob, immediately after the Saad Ayman Nein clones' shooting, attempts to evacuate the civilians from Jacob Manor. As he is about to lead them out, however, he finds multiple Spawns of Shoggoth (and some Shoggoth Zombies) on the shore, with him immediately slamming the door on them, and telling the guests to stay inside. Suddenly, however, the Vepturian marines arrive, and start to gun down the Spawns of Shoggoth and their zombies. Elsewhere, the Vepturegeng have arrived right outside of Jacob Manor, trying to run away from the Shoggoths, with Serpent joining them. Gunner shatters a window, and the six of them break in, and are about to attack the manor, only to realize that the room they broke into doesn't have anyone in it. This infuriates Ruffian for a moment, until they realize that the door letting them into other rooms is unlocked. Barnett Felix, Hyde Gunn, and Raphael Snyder, as well as a new recruit, Igor Pavlovich, gun down the Spawns of Shoggoths, as well as the Shoggoth Zombies. Surprisingly enough nobody is injured, although General Adams tells them over the intercom to stay on the lookout, as he had seen a "living skeleton made of electricity" before. Suddenly, this exact figure rises from the sea, and screams at them, before electrocuting Pavlovich. Pavlovich blacks out, and is brought inside by Felix, while Gunn and Snyder try to battle Electricity Daemonium. Barnett, not knowing what to do, calls the hospital, claiming that he is inside of Jacob Manor and that one of his associates has been "struck by lightning". Pavlovich remains unconsciousness and unresponsive. With Barnett attempting CPR on him. Remembering that Pavlovich is insensible, however, Barnett realizes that CPR isn't going to work. Barnett yells for a defibrillator, with Robert hearing his cries and immediately recognizing them as Barnett's. He sends Terrence, Tyler, and Boyce to look for a defibrillator, while he checks in with Barnett. Barnett converses with Robert, with the two expressing how different they've become and communicating rather awkwardly. Little does Barnett know that he called the wrong authorities, as he has been used to the Vepturian emergency number. Instead, he has called the military hotline, who recognize his accent, as well as the man he mentioned, as Vepturians. A helicopter full of Venturian soldiers arrive, and are told to "sick Vepturians", as they have been in conflict with the United Regions of Vepture for years on end, and mistake the defense for an invasion. The Venturian military gun down all of the Vepturian soldiers. Robert is confused as to what's going on, and rushes Barnett Felix over to the kitchen, telling him to stay there. Pavlovich is taken as a prisoner of war. However, Electricity Daemonium takes all of the Venturian soldiers down easily, using its combination of electricity and water to send an electric charge through their bodies, causing their faces to liquefy, explode, and implode, before sending an electric charge at Jacob Manor, exploding the front off of it. Robert Jacob, trying to evacuate everyone brings them across the various chambers of the manor, which some of the visitors get lost in. Barnett asks Robert if he has a plan, with him responding that he doesn't. Suddenly, they encounter the Vepturegeng, with Serpent saying they could use the trams that transported the people to Jacob Manor. With Gunner smashing through the walls to the left, the group are on the run, with Barnett Felix using the rest of his assault rifle's ammunition in attempts to stop the Electricity Daemonium, only to fail miserably. Barnett, barely avoiding an electric bolt sent hurtling towards him, runs onto one of the trams with Robert Jacob on it. Barnett seems confused and shaken by the whole predicament, comparing it to an "out of whack tabletop game", specifically wondering why the Vepturegeng are helping them. Stealer claims it is because Prisco saved his life, along with Wendigo's, although nobody seems to believe them, with Robert mentioning how Wendigo can regenerate his flesh at any given moment. Stealer claims that it was just a nice thing for him to have helped, as they driven over a mountain in hopes of reaching a nearby refuge. Suddenly, the bus crashes into a truck, sending it hurtling off of the mountain. The windows are shattered as it hits the branches, before the front of the bus crashes into a tree, with the hood exploding. The group are escorted out, only for them to find themselves in an abandoned churchyard. As Robert tries to lead them across, they find what appears to be a corpse. Upon shining a flashlight on it, however, Robert finds that it is a Shoggoth Zombie, which has died from unknown causes. Moving the flashlight, he finds himself surrounded by Shoggoth Zombies, who lunge at them. Meanwhile, Serpent plays a hero shooter on his laptop, staring at the posterior of a purple-skinned female character. However, he's caught by Robyn Jade, with Serpent explaining that he's "admiring her design". Suddenly, the bus stops, with the driver having found the truck wreckage from before. The driver steps out and investigates, finding that the truck's driver has died, is shocked to find a dead Spawn of Shoggoth right beside it. The bus driver quickly realizes that they're in danger, or, as he calls it, "deep sh*t". In a post-credits scene, E.L. Vepture visits his warehouse, which has acquired various forms of technology he has retrieved from the Void during his "mind magic" dreams, including mechanical suits, which he dubs the "Javelins", and gigantic spider-shaped mechs, tanks, and drones, which he calls the "Void Striders". He soon reveals to one of his generals, who has just found out about the new technology, that he has retrieved it from his dreams, and how the general must keep this information hidden from the public. Allusions * Overwatch: Serpent's Overwatch-like computer game returns in this episode, this time with him playing as a fourteen foot robotic knight equipped with a colossal hammer, in a team with a lavender-skinned woman with a sniper rifle, a time traveler with two pistols, an angel, a giant armored gorilla, and a winged soldier with a grenade launcher. Serpent playing as the knight is also a reference to Brendan being a Reinhardt main, although he claims that he's "not that good at Reinhardt". * Stranger Things: Barnett Felix comparing the various events happening at Jacob Manor to an "out of whack tabletop game" seems to be a reference to both the episode being made to resemble children with differing viewpoints and interests trying to make a story together, and the prominence of Dungeons & Dragons in Stranger Things, with the Upside Down's monsters using names from D&D monsters. The bus driver saying that him and his passengers are in "deep sh*t" is also a reference to Dustin's line when his party encounters the Demogorgon in the first episode. * Spider-Man: Far from Home: Electricity Daemonium rising from the sea in the episode is based on the scene from Spider-Man: Far from Home where Hydroman rises from a canal. * Anthem: The battle suits being named "Javelins" is a reference to the Electronic Arts first-person shooter Anthem. * Warhammer 40,000: The battle suits strongly resemble Space Marines. * Half-Life 2: The spider mechs being called "Void Striders" is a reference to the Combine Synth bosses of a similar name (they're simply called "Striders" rather than “Void Striders”). Trivia * The episode was released on the third year anniversary of Overwatch. This relates to Brendan's mind comparing years (i.e. 2013 to 2016, 2014 to 2017, 2015 to 2018) with one another using a system like this. This is also due to the fact that Overwatch is one of his favorite games, and 2016 is his favorite year. * Brendan claims that the episode's plot is like that of three children with different ideas playing toys with one another, noting that one tends to overshadow the others in different scenes. This idea was partially inspired by The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven